A Dangerous Game
by loquaciousjedi
Summary: Sylar considers everyone to be beneath him. Before he meets Peter Petrelli, that is. Begins in Season One, during 'Unexpected.' Eventual Sylar/Peter slash.
1. Chapter 1

Individuals matter very little to a god. They're like insects, sometimes bothersome and annoying but ultimately not worth consideration or feeling. Or so Sylar tells himself. Somewhere deep down, he vaguely remembers that he wasn't always a god. He wasn't always special.

Special, that word brings up memories of a woman. And snow . No, snow globes. Someone who had feelings for him. His moth-

No matter now. All in the past. The past is not something Sylar cares about, for in the past he was weak. In the past these _people_ treated him like he was nothing, insignificant. Dirt. But all just obstacles to overcome. Every great man has a troubled past, trials and tribulations. Labors from which he emerges stronger and better than before.

Now he was on a quest. A hunt. He had a gift, and with it came a desire, a compulsion, a yearning. A _**hunger**_. Sylar was meant to find other individuals who were special, but less so than he was. And these people, who didn't want their powers and didn't know how to use them, he would relieve them of their burdens. If they couldn't appreciate what had been given to them, he would take it. Because he was destined to be something great. He knew that, had always known that. It just took someone to open the door.

Suresh. Chandra Suresh had shown him what he could be. And abandoned him, just like everyone else. Still, he played an important role before he was disposed of in the end. Chandra, after all, was the gateway. He provided the list. All those lovely powers, compiled so nicely for him. It was like Chandra was blessing his quest. And no matter what he said later, he knew. All those sessions where he kept coming back with new powers.

Of course, there was that brief moment of weakness, after the first one. What was his name? Drake. David. _Davis_. Brian Davis. After he took Brian's power he was nervous. It was his first time and he was still used to thinking within societal norms. Within human limitations. He tried to kill himself. Luckily that passed. He shuffled off his mortal coil and left his weaker self behind, rising above the insects of the world.

Still, bugs can manage to be quite troublesome. They managed to stop him from getting to the cheerleader. Someone he would have to revisit later. Such a delicious power is not to be given up so easily. But first, he has to stay here, with Chandra's son. Mohinder.

Mohinder is the reason for all of Sylar's recent reflection on the human race. It seems this younger Suresh might actually mean something in the grand scheme of things, even without having any powers of his own. He is genuinely kind to Sylar, and cares for him. They get along. Mohinder is passionate and intelligent and beautiful. He almost makes Sylar wonder what would happen if he gave up his hunt and went back to being a little more normal. Because no matter how much he tries not to think about it, even gods get lonely sometimes.

But the hunger is too persistent. And there's this woman with enhanced hearing…


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Sylar regained awareness of the world around him. Too slowly, a part of him registered. But that part of him was small, tugging insistently yet ineffectively at his sleep-addled brain. Gradually as he came to he realized, however, that he was not in a bed but sitting up. And his fingers and toes were tingly, to the point that he couldn't feel them and he wondered aloud, "I can't feel my fingers."

Only then did Sylar become aware of his friend Mohinder, gazing at him in a distinctly non-friendly fashion, from across the room . And as Mohinder answered him, something about curare paralyzing his brain, the severity of his current predicament sank in. He was tied to a chair, with minimal to no control of his abilities. And worst of all it appeared Mohinder knew who he really was.

The top priority, of course, was to calm Mohinder down. He felt a dull ache of betrayal, that someone he had opened up to, that he had admitted to feeling alone and insignificant to had turned on him. But Sylar knew that everyone will eventually turn on him, because they envy him or can't understand him. They fear his power because he is an unstoppable force of nature, and they are all beneath him.

Even Mohinder, who he once thought might be worthy of being something more.

Putting on his best 'Zane Taylor' confused and bewildered face, he tried to reason with the doctor. "Whoever you think I am, I'm not."

But Mohinder was immovable. He had found his father's murderer. A man he had trusted and naturally formed a bond to was really an insane serial killer. He had seen the obituary. Inside he was trembling with disgust at himself for falling for Sylar's kind façade. "You are the man who murdered my father. Do you still expect me to believe you're Zane Taylor?"

With that, Mohinder turned his laptop around so Sylar could see the obituary he'd found. _YOUNG MUSICIAN SLAIN_. The headline stopped Sylar in his tracks. Clearly he would need to figure out another tactic to get out of this situation. So much for using the honey instead of the vinegar. This fly might just have to be crushed. Such a pity, Mohinder was something of an innocent. He had no ability Sylar needed and thus Sylar felt no hunger to cause his death. Indeed, he wanted to wind back the hands of time like he could on one of the timepieces he used to fix in his father's shop, and keep Mohinder in the dark. Mohinder was the only company he'd ever had. Someone to talk to besides his delusional mother. Someone to care about him. Someone to dream about.

But ultimately any human needs concerning feelings and emotions and companionship were secondary to his evolutionary imperative. Sylar's mind raced to think of what needed to be done, ignoring Mohinder's heated accusations. First he had to stop the curare that was pouring into his system through the IV Mohinder had-

"Aaaaah!" Sylar screamed from unbearable pain. Mohinder had held a tuning fork up to his ear, torturing his newly sensitive ears. With the curare working he could not control his hearing and turn it off, so he shook back and forth with the pain.

In some sick way, Mohinder found he got satisfaction from this low life's pain. It made him feel better for letting himself be fooled by such a creature. "Let me hear you say it. Tell me your name!"

The only response he got was a groan of pain. This wouldn't do, "Say it! I want to hear you say it!"

Though Sylar was enraged that someone would dare cause him pain, in truth it was relieving to shirk this timid and weak persona. "Sylar!" He shouted, tears in his eyes as an involuntary response to the torture his eardrums were experiencing. On some deeper, inner level, that was attempting to separate from the pain and devise a plan, Sylar smirked to think that Mohinder seemed to like causing pain. Maybe, before he had to bring himself to cut this loose end he could see if he enjoyed being on the receiving end as well.

By now Mohinder had moved from his position behind Sylar and retrieved his gone from his desk. "There's only one thing to do with a parasite. Kill it before it kills again."

Sylar knew he had to stop him, stall him as he figured out a subtle way to stop the I.V. And he knew the perfect sore spot. Mohinder had daddy issues. "You're just like your father- murderers, the both of you."  
Whether or not this was true- and Sylar suspected it was to some degree for Chandra _had_ seemed increasingly wary in a subconscious of him as he exhibited new powers every session- the resulting banter would certainly buy him some time. Mohinder, like all humans, cared too deeply about those he loved. It crippled him.

**"**You know nothing about my father!" Mohinder eventually shouted, pointing the gun at Sylar and cocking it.

So Sylar hit him where it really hurt, telling him that his father had confided in him and not Mohinder, because Mohinder was incapable. "Fragile." Obviously Mohinder didn't feel he had his father's love. And this button, once pushed, certainly moved Mohinder to respond, pressing the barrel of the gun against Sylar's forehead. But Sylar knew he hadn't pushed him that far yet. Mohinder, unlike him, was not a killer by nature, and his hesitation would be his undoing.

Through sheer force of will, he managed to feel the valve that could cut off the I.V. with his mind. Now all he needed to do was concentrate enough through the haziness of the formula inside him to turn it just a tiny bit and stop the flow. He just needed a little more time.

**"**That's why he liked me. You were always seeking his approval, while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you, but he adored me. Now who's the real parasite here?!" This made Mohinder stop and lower his gun, backing away. Sylar strained mentally, though trying not to give away any outward signs. It wouldn't do for poor Mohinder to know what was coming.

But he seemed oblivious, still babbling on about his father and how he called him _Patient Zero_, and how he was the key to Chandra's secret. Of course he was the key, he was the most unique of them all. And with that surge of self-confidence, Sylar succeeded in shifting the valve just enough to shut it off. Now he just had to wait until the curare wore off a little more to make his move.

Mohinder, meanwhile, had realized that Sylar could actually help him solve his problem and help hundreds of others. Of course, he'd be unwilling, but that would suit Mohinder just fine. He moved behind Sylar with a large syringe. "As much as I'd like to, killing you will not give me what I need," he reluctantly admitted.

Mentally exhausted from his struggle with the I.V., Sylar took the bait. "So what are you gonna do?"

Mohinder was only too happy to tell him. "I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid." He leaned in close and whispered in Sylar's ear. "And it's going to hurt." The more pain he could cause Sylar the more he could convince himself that trusting him, admiring him, all those lingering looks, were a mistake.

Sylar, when Mohinder leaned down and whispered in his ear, almost shivered. It delighted him that his doctor was not as innocent as he claimed. It made things so much more fun when everything wasn't black and white.

The next thing he knew was pain as his head was pushed forward and Mohinder shoved the needle into the back of his neck. He screamed again. But the jolt gave him much needed awareness and cleared some of the haze. Little did Mohinder know he was helping give Sylar his powers back to use against him. He almost chuckled, but realized that would seem completely out of place and likely make Mohinder suspicious. Instead he settled for a small sneer, but he needn't have worried. Mohinder was absorbed in the research and testing he could do with Sylar's spinal fluid.

He waited.

When the time came, after giving Mohinder one last chance to back down, Sylar simply closed his eyes as Mohinder fired and concentrated. The bullet stopped mid-air about a foot from Sylar's face. As Mohinder stared on in amazement it clinked to the floor.

The binds around Sylar's wrists snapped off, and Sylar stood. He could almost taste Mohinder's growing fear as he backed away, his face horror-stricken, not truly hearing or comprehending as Sylar explained that he had stopped the I.V.

Sylar looked Mohinder up and down as a predator would its prey, and true to form he advanced on his cornered victim. Now the tables were turned, and he could do whatever he wanted to his pretty Indian ex-friend. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was panicked. Scratch that, Peter didn't know how he felt. He was in the middle of a whirlwind of emotion that was swirling around so quickly, he couldn't settle on one thing for very long. He felt guilty for Simone's death, angry at Isaac, sorry he'd made his brother worry, afraid he'd still become the bomb, hurt by Claude's flight, and so many other feelings swirling around that if he didn't get them under control he might have another breakdown. So he tried to stay detached and just dampen everything down, which left him feeling more than a little dead inside.

He hurried through the night toward Mohinder's apartment. Nathan had mentioned that Mohinder might be able to help him stop this, and though it was a long shot he was at the end of his rope. The last thing Peter wanted was to be responsible for the deaths of more people.

Climbing the last of the stairs to Mohinder's apartment Peter knocked, lost in thought about the last time he had visited the doctor and how skeptical he had been of Peter's ability. Though this time Peter knew he'd be able to give Mohinder the demonstration he'd wanted then.

There was no answer at the door. Some anxiousness began to seep into the emotionally dampened state Peter was trying to hold onto. If Mohinder wasn't here he didn't know what he'd do. He knocked again, insistently.

Still nothing. "Suresh?" He called out, hoping maybe if Mohinder was in there and not up to answering he'd hear that it was Peter and change his mind. After all, he'd been pretty anxious to talk to him when he and Nathan had ambushed Peter in his apartment.

Silence. He sighed and decided as a last ditch effort to try the door. Not that anyone in New York left their apartment unlock-

Apparently Mohinder did. Peter pushed the door open, struggling a little bit, as if something was blocking the door. He stepped into the dark apartment and took in the scene before him. Something had been blocking the door, an overturned chair. And there was I.V. stand knocked on the ground. Nothing looked or felt right.

"Suresh?" Peter looked around, the nervousness building in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened here. He just hoped Mohinder was all right. Though he hadn't believed Peter at first and then had tried to stop him from skipping town, Peter knew he meant well and really wanted to help people with abilities.

"It's Peter Petrelli." No answer. "Mohinder?" He continued to cautiously move around the apartment. It looked like whatever had happened and whoever had been here, they were gone now.

Peter walked towards the map Mohinder had on the wall. He decided he'd check the bedroom and bathroom and if no one was here he'd have to leave a note or something. And probably call Nathan; Nathan would know how to find a missing person better than he did.

Something dripped on his head and Peter scratched his hair absently. Old apartment buildings and their leaky ceilings. But as he looked at his fingers, confused by the color of what he had assumed was water dripping on him, another drop hit his face.

That was blood. Rubbing it away with the back of his hand Peter looked up, though he didn't really want to see what was up there.

It was Mohinder, pinned to the ceiling and bleeding like he'd been beaten. He desperately whispered, "Sylar" and Peter whipped around, knowing the murderer had to be somewhere nearby.

He wasn't, however, expecting him to be right behind him. Too close. They were face to face.

Sylar cocked his head a bit, "I remember you."

-

Sylar had been having an amusing time torturing Suresh. Some small part of him told him this was because he had been betrayed and cared for Mohinder. And an even smaller part said that he was really a killer and Mohinder was too innocent to die, he was just trying to save lives.

But Sylar didn't listen to that part of him. That was the weaker him talking, the one who worked on timepieces and never amounted to anything. He liked hurting things and taking them apart. Then you got to see how they really worked. People were always more honest and true to their real nature when they were about to die. True, Mohinder's death wouldn't grand him a new power. But it would rid him of the small threat Mohinder posed, since he was seeking revenge for his father's demise at Sylar's hands. Also, Mohinder had made him vulnerable, if only for a second. He had stripped him of his powers.

This could not be tolerated.

So he slashed and punched and choked with his telekinesis. But he also alternated between softer, gentle touches. He enjoyed seeing the confusion in Mohinder's eyes; the anger at how his body responded to Sylar- Sylar had confirmed his suspicion that Mohinder had _really_ liked Zane- and the hope that he'd be set free.

But after a while, as Mohinder got more pathetic and his screams and moans had turned into hoarse whispers, that niggling smaller part of him continued to tug and build in strength. And Sylar started to enjoy himself less.

But just as he decided it was time to end the poor doctor's life once and for all; his ears caught the sound of someone walking up the stairs. It wouldn't do for someone to walk in and crash his party. But what to do with Mohinder…he smiled as an idea came to him.

Mohinder struggled to raise his head when Sylar stopped, expecting the final blow. What he got instead, was to be thrown quickly to the ceiling where he was pinned and gagged, unable to move or speak. Mohinder heard knocking at his door and desperately tried to call for help.

But with Sylar lurking in the shadows, patiently waiting like a spider for a fly to fall in its web, he began to wish that whoever it was would just go away. He deserved to die for being so trusting and leading Sylar to Dale on a silver platter. If whoever was here to see him came through that door it would just be more blood on his hands.

Sylar was irritated. He just wanted the annoying nuisance outside to go away so he could finish with Mohinder. Standing there in silence he had unwilling begun to remember the kindness of Mohinder's smile and the way they had felt at peace together. These _feelings _could be tolerated no longer.

But of course, to the dismay of both the victim and the torturer, in walked Peter.

Mohinder was shocked. The last person he'd expected to be knocking at his door was the young man who'd fled from him just a few days ago. But if anyone could stand a chance against Sylar…then again Peter had been unable to control his powers not so long ago. And Sylar would be more than willing to take them from him. Mohinder struggled again.

Finally, as Peter walked beneath him, he got his attention. Admittedly, it was just by bleeding on him, but as Sylar moved in the darkness to confront Peter, Mohinder managed to break the hold on him enough to gasp out a warning.

But Sylar smirked. Mohinder was too late. He had this boy in his sights and it would only take a second to finish him. As Peter whirled around, though, something clicked in Sylar's mind that had been bothering him all the time he'd been watching Peter from the corner.

This was the boy from Texas. How did he survive the fall?

Peter was startled that Sylar was so close, and Sylar knew that no matter what power Peter might have, he was no match for him. No one was.


End file.
